Fem Fatale: Goku THE CONTINUATION
by angelbattler
Summary: This was a story inspired by Katiedid, about the story of a female Goku. Hope you like it.


Hey, guys. Angelbattler here, and with a new fanfic.

This is my first Dragonball Z fanfic, and this is a continuation of another author of one Katiedid. This is a story of Goku, and Goku is a girl. Raditz, her brother, is helping the Z-fighters, and the retelling of the DBZ saga with all the characters you love.

The last time this story was posted was in 2003. I recently saw it and read it, and loved it. But it's been so long, and I know those who have read it, and are familiar with it are begging Katiedid to continue it. It's okay guys, cuz I've decided to take up the mantle, and throw in a little things of my own into the mix.

Katiedid, I hope you don't hate me for this, and I love this story. I'll do my best to do it as good as you were doing it.

So, without gilding the lily and no more a due, I herby announce the continuation of katydid's story; Fem Fatale: Goku.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Akira Toriyama is the man responsible for this, and I hope Katiedid won't sue me. Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(This is a recap of what's happened. It's in the middle of the Freiza Saga, and Goku 'a girl Goku' is fighting him. Piccolo and her brother Raditz are helping. That's right, Raditz is helping. Raditz played a bigger role in Katiedid's original fic. There are some things that I'm adding that may or may have not been included in Katiedid's last chapter; Freiza killed Dende, then Vegeta, the three dead Z-fighters; Yamcha, Tien and Choutzu or watching the fight on King Kai's planet, and Goku is fighting Freiza in his third transformed state, in keeping with the original fight in the show.)

(So right now, Goku is fighting Freiza and she's in trouble. Let's see what happens shall we?)

The fight on what was left of planet Namek was getting more and more intense by the second.

Freiza's duel with the female Saiyan, Goku is reaching its peak, but Goku seems almost spent of her energy. Freiza laughed evilly as he pointed a finger at the female Saiyan.

"Good bye Saiyan race!

He's about to fire, when a black energy ball collided with his head, making him misfire, blasting a boulder into rubble. Freiza looked up and saw who dared.

It was Raditz, and Piccolo. Both flew down in front of Goku in defense. Freiza growled angrily. 'More pests' he thought to himself 'I must get rid of them.'

Goku tried hard to get up. Her power was almost completely gone. "Guys..." she strained to talk. "... what are you --"

"We're going to buy you some time, until you get some power back." said Piccolo sternly. "You're almost completely out of energy."

"No..." Goku struggled. "I- I can still keep going."

"Please. Rest, sister. We'll hold Freiza off for as long as it takes, until you gather enough energy. You know what I mean."

"What?" said Goku confused at what her brother said, until he saw the smile on his face. That's when she caught on. 'Okay.' Goku nodded in understanding.

Both the Saiyan and the Namekian dashed towards the evil overlord of the galaxy, going all out on him. Raditz pushed his power and his Kaioken to the max.

While those two fought, Goku barely managed to stand up, then she held her arms up way up to the sky, and concentrated.

She gathered up all the energy around and concentrated up into a ball of bright blue chi energy. She's forming the Spirit Bomb! But the catch was, there was hardly any life energy around left on Namek to make the bomb powerful enough. So Goku concentrated harder, coaxing any energy he could collect... from all the planets and moons that were in the facinity of Namek. Every little bit counts.

Chichi, Krillin and Bulma could only watch as Piccolo and Raditz fought bravely against Freiza. But when they saw Goku with her arms in the air, the all were puzzled.

"What in the world's Goku doing?" asked Chichi.

When Krillin noticed something up in the sky, he gasped. Chichi and Bulma both looked up, and saw a bright blue ball of energy, as big as a football field.

Both Chichi and Krillin knew what it was. "She's making a Spirit Bomb!" shouted Krillin in fear. "And it's huge!" said Chichi.

"A Spirit Bomb?" asked Bulma turning to the others.

"The ultimate attack. Goku gathers the energy, the life force of all living things to the smallest organisms, and forms it into a powerful attack. King Kai taught him this." explained Krillin.

"But it's already big enough, why doesn't Goku use it?!" said Chichi in an angry panic.

MEANWHILE. On King Kai's planet, he and the three Z-fighters watched the fight on Namek through King Kai's telepathy, (spiritual cable TV as he jokingly calls it.)

"A Spirit Bomb?!" exclaimed Chaotzu.

"I see. Goku must really be desperate." said Yamcha.

"Yes." said King Kai in a somewhat sorrowful manner. "Using the Kaioken times four totally dwindled her power. This was her trump card. She had no choice but to use it.

"Well if what you said about it is true, then why doesn't she use it already?" said Yamcha. "That's thing's huge."

"I know why." said Tien, throwing his two cents in. "Because Goku doesn't feel it's strong enough. From what King Kai explained about it, there hardly anything left alive on Namek to use, so she's trying more power elsewhere."

"Tien is right." said King Kai. "She's trying to find on other planets that are near Namek."

"But will it be powerful enough to beat Freiza?" asked Chaotzu.

"I don't know." shrugged King Kai. "Only one way to find out."

Just then, the Z-fighters turned to noises coming from inside King Kai's house. Bubbles and Gregory both come stumbling out, beaten up and dizzy. They look inside to see four figures in the dark, gorging down on food. "Hey! Who're you guys?!" shouted Yamcha, alerting the four figures, and they dashed outside to... pose?

That's right, the four figures were none other than the four members of the Ginyu Force, whom all did their fancy roll call and poses...

"Recoome!"

"Burder!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"TOGETHER WE ARE..." they presented in the Super Sentai fashion. "THE GINYU FORCE!"

Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu could only sweat drop in confusion at them, while the four idiots laughed.

MEANWHILE. Back on Namek. Goku felt the Spirit Bomb was almost ready. And she was hoping it was going to be ready fast, because Freiza was enjoying picking apart Piccolo and Raditz.  
But Freiza was watching Goku as she held her arms in the air. 'What can that Saiyan bitch be doing?' thought Freiza.

The rest of the gang watching saw the Spirit Bomb getting bigger and bigger. It was going to be a meteor. They hoped it was going to do the trick. They all realized that Freiza didn't notice, and they hoped Goku was going to fire it, and soon.

Piccolo and Raditz both hammered the rocks hard. Freiza floated above them and chuckled. "It's time I took care of you... once and for all."

Freiza held up a finger. He smile maliciously as he channeled a black ball of ki, surrounded by violet electric bolts.

Piccolo and Raditz both struggled to look up, and saw it, the spirit bomb in the sky. That's when Goku said. "Here goes nothing!" Goku flung her arms down.

The meteor that was the Spirit Bomb entered the planet's atmosphere, about to make a collision course with its target on Namek. Said target looked up, feeling the sheer power of the bomb falling down... towards HIM.

Freiza's intended energy ball was swallowed up by the huge ball of energy. "What is THAT?!" exclaimed Freiza. He hurled energy bolts at it to blow it away, only to be swallowed up into it. No other options, Freiza decided to stop it on his own. He caught the Spirit Bomb in his hands.

Everybody hit the dirt, waiting for the inevitable destruction.

Freiza strained as he tried to hold the Bomb, much less try to deflect it, but it was overpowering him. "IT'S... TOO... POWERFUL!!!"

It was too much for Freiza, and before he knew it, he couldn't take anymore, and the Spirit Bomb swallowed him up, as it crashed to the planet. KABOOM!

The whole planet shook for what felt like hours before it finally settled. The gang looked around, they were still here, the planet was still here.

Everyone regrouped and rejoiced for their victory.

MEANWHILE. At King Kai's planet, King Kai himself was dancing for joy.

"YAY! She did it! She really did it! Goku beat Freiza!"

The Z-fighters and the Ginyu Force couldn't believe it.

"That's impossible!" yelled Burder. "Nobody can beat Freiza!" exclaimed Jeice.

The three Z-fighters looked onto the Ginyu Force with confident expressions. Enraged, the four goofballs took them on. Recoome vs. Yamcha. Burder and Jiece vs. Tien. And Guldo vs. Chaotzu.

The three used King Kai's teachings well, and before these four dudes knew it, they feel right down to HELL... where they could never escape. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha.

BACK ON NAMEK

The gang celebrated their victory, except Piccolo who stared at the ruined landscape of Namek, his home, which is dead.  
The weak Goku turned to look at him.

"Piccolo?" asked Goku.

"Now, I hope Guru and the rest of the people of Namek can rest in piece." said Piccolo in resolve.

Goku and his friends all felt Piccolo's sympathy for his fellow Namekians, and took a moment of silence for their honor and death. Freiza was defeated, and Goku was able to avenge their deaths. But...

Before anyone knew what happened... Krillin was struck with a deadly blast that connected to his back, and he vanished in a cloud of dust.

Goku and the others watched in horror as they see a figure up on a cliff, looking worse for wear. And that figure was none other than... Freiza!

Somehow Freiza survived the explosion, and now he's back... and he is pissed. The tip of his tail is singed off.

"Freiza!" they all exclaimed.

Freiza shot another blast of energy, and it was heading straight for Goku, until... Piccolo jumped in a the very last second, and took the shot square in the chest, punching right through him.

Piccolo coughed as he gasped, and collapsed to the ground.

"Piccolo!" yelled Goku in horror.

Anger was welling up inside Goku, as she clenched her fists. She stared up at the evil tyrant, who only snickered. "I admit, that Spirit Bomb gave me quite a scare."

"Chichi, Raditz, Bulma, listen up. The spaceship I used to get here shouldn't be far form here. Find it and get as far away from here as possible." Goku told them, which Chichi immediately protested. "I'm not going! I can't let you fight Freiza alone!"

"Listen, Chichi! You have to get out of here now! You don't have a say in the matter!" Goku shot back at her best friend.

"If you think your little friends can escape me, you're sadly mistaken." snickered Freiza, shooting another blast of energy, this time going for Raditz. "Raditz, look out!" yelled Bulma.

Raditz felt his entire body freeze and tighten, he was choking. Goku gasped in terror.

Freiza shot Raditz's body high in the air, as he cackled out. "RADITZ!" screamed Goku, then turned to Freiza. "FREIZA!! STOP!!!"

Freiza levitated the Saiyan high into the sky, then closed his hand into a fist.

"KAKAROT!" yelled Raditz.

Goku watched in horror as her bother's body explodes. Her body trembled.

Freiza laughed without any remorse what so ever. "And there goes one monkey."

(Cue the dramatic music from when Goku first goes Super Saiyan in the show!)

Tears trickled down Goku's face. First Vegeta, then one of her dear friends, Krillin, then Piccolo... and now... her brother.

That's what broke the camel's back. Thos tears turned into a ticking time bomb of absolute rage, and was about to go off inside Goku as she trembled.

"Freiza... I... won't let you... get away with this!" Goku's power was flaring up. The dirt and grass was picked up and swirled around by a gale force wind, emanating from Goku herself. Chichi and Bulma watched in stun, seeing their friend being surrounded by an aura of golden light.

"I! WON'T! LET! YOU!" declared Goku in a mighty growl. Freiza saw and felt the Saiyan girl's energy climbing. What didn't prepare her was seeing the female Saiyan's hair turning blonde, then back to black. Something was happening to Goku, and whatever it was, it made even the mighty Freiza start to feel uneasy.

Goku was going to kill Freiza, not only for what he's done to her friends and brother, but for everyone else he's killed, and he was going to do it... now.

Goku let out a piercing cry of anger and sadness as her power shot forth into a blazing golden aura. Her hair turned blonde, sticking out, while some of her bangs stuck up. Her eyes turned an emerald green.

Chichi and Bulma were frozen in awe at the majesty of what's happened to their Saiyan friend. Goku has turned into a Super Saiyan!

The now-blonde Goku turned to their friends, breaking them out of their stupor. "Chichi. Bulma. Get off of Namek, and take Piccolo with you." Goku shot her look at Freiza, that look of 'you're dead.'

Freiza is trying to figure out what he's seeing here. "Wha-what is this?! Saiyans turned into apes! What does this mean?!"

END OF CHAPTER 1 OF THE CONTINUATION!

Well, ya'll tell me what you guys thought. You know the drill, please leave your reviews.


End file.
